OBJECTIVES: 1. We propose to obtain the primary sequence of the enzyme prenyltransferase. 2. We will also determine the chemical mechanism of the reaction catalyzed by dimethylallyl:tryptophan transferase. 3. Antibodies will be prepared against HMG CoA reductase and farnesyl pyrophosphate synthetase. These antibodies will be used to localize these enzymes in cultured neural tissue.